Thor Vol 1 132
| StoryTitle1 = Rigel - Where Gods May Fear to Tread! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Rocketing towards the planet Rigel in a Rigellian ship, Thor hopes to stop the Rigellian colonization of the planet Earth. Along the way he is intercepted by a Rigellian Sky-Station which demands he identify himself. Thor demands that they release their Space Lock on the Earth. Instead of complying with the Thunder God's demands, the Rigellians aboard the Sky-Station board his shop instead. The aliens rely on their superior forcefield technology to try and stop Thor, however, this does not work and he easily defeats them in battle with his hammer. He then forces this crew to take him the rest of the way to Rigel. While on Earth, the Rigellian Colonizer Tana Nile uses her vast mental powers to get a police escort to the United Nations building. Back on the planet Rigel, the Rigellian Colonizers send a robot Indestructible to deal with Thor. The robot blasts it's way aboard his ship and engages in battle against the Thunder God. As the fight rages, with Thor being unable to stop the robot, not until Thor turns its own disintegration device on itself, deactivating it. Thor demands the vessel go further when the ship is struck from a bolt of energy from the Black Galaxy, destroying part of their vessel. When the Rigellian Colonization Controller learns of Thor's progress, he decides to get involved directly and goes to the Power Planet, the planetoid that controls their Space Lock to ensure that it is protected at all costs. Thor arrives shortly after and makes short work of the Rigellians and is about to destroy their Space Lock device when he is stopped by the Grand Commissioner. The Grand Commissioner explains that there is a far greater menace in the universe coming out of the Black Galaxy. The Grand Commissioner informs Thor that if he ventures into the Black Galaxy and eliminates this threat, they will free the Earth from their control. Thor agrees to do so, and the Rigellians ask that Thor take one of their Recorder robots to document his travels. Meanwhile, on Earth, Jane Foster (still acting on the hypnotic suggestion of Tana Nile) is on an airplane to Europe. She confides in her fellow man -- a piggish looking man named Porga -- that she felt compelled to take this flight, a sensation that he himself can relate too. While back in space, Thor and the Recorder robot travel into the Black Galaxy and find that it is structured in an almost organic fashion, dubbed by the Recorder as a "Bio-Verse." Following their navigation they come before Ego the living planet, who tells the two that it has been waiting for them. This story is continued in Thor #133.... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * :* :* :* Indestructible (Cyborg) * , the living planet Other Characters: * Locations: * * * Items: * * Rigellian Structural Dissembler/Restorer Vehicles: * Rigellian Space Cruiser | StoryTitle2 = Tales of Asgard: The Dark Horse of Death! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue.... With the defeat of Harokin and his army and the Warlock Eye in their possession, Thor, and the Warriors Three take a rest while they prepare to return to Asgard. As they wash up and tend to their wounds, the four warriors are alerted by the sound of beating drums. Going to investigate they learn that it is the call heralding the arrival of the Stallion of Doom, who has come to take one warrior to the land of the dead. As the people in the village flee from the horses approach, Thor and the Warriors Three go to see Harokin who is still being treated for his wounds. They surmise that the Stallion has come for Harokin, who is more than willing to accept his fate following his defeat. Almost in answer to this, they soon find that the Stallion of Doom waits outside of Harokin's room for him to take his final ride off into the realm of the dead. This story is continued in Thor #133.... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Harokin's Barbarians Locations: * Items: * * Barbarian Drums Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Tales of Asgard